There have been many prior art actuators for rotatably indexing a rotatable member between plural locked positions. These prior art devices have primarily required multiple steps and mechanisms to unlock the rotatable member; rotate the rotatable member to an index position; and finally to relock the rotatable member in its new position. These devices, therefore, required the use of two hands by the operator because it is necessary to manipulate a locking mechanism as well as a rotating mechanism. Also, many of the prior art devices were cumbersome to use and because of their bulk were not usable in certain situations where a compact device was necessary. Many of the prior art actuators required multiple complicated mechanisms which were subject to failure and were unable to consistently and accurately rotate the member into an index position.